


Daddy

by novagray



Category: Cow Chop
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, NovaHD - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novagray/pseuds/novagray
Summary: Aleks has a thing for calling James daddy and James doesn't hate it.





	1. Chapter 1

"Daddy, please..." 

Aleks wasn't exactly sure when this whole thing had started. If he thought about it, really thought about it, he supposed the night of the Valentine's stream. James had gone over the top like James always did and Aleks acted like he was annoyed, like he always did. After the stream ended, James and Aleks had wandered home to share a bottle of wine and watch the most predictable romantic comedies. A bottle of wine turned into two, which turned into Aleks' lips on James'.

Things were slow at first. They were scared, it was uncharted territory for them both. Being with a man and that man so happening to be your best friend. They were cautious, always stating that their friendship came first. As the months went by, stolen kisses and touches turned into more. A drunken blowjob which created more giggles than moans. The second attempt was better, though James had tried to assure Aleks the first one was just as incredible. 

The first time they had sex, Aleks wasn't expecting the awkwardness of it all. By this time, he knew he was falling in love with James and he liked to think the other was feeling the same. Aleks remembered laying out on James' bed, ass slightly up in the air. He had goosebumps from the delicate touches and his body was slightly trembling. Hey, his ass had never been on display before. He was just waiting for James to have some smart comment. Instead, he felt the tip of James cock pressing against his opening causing Aleks to let out a strangled yip. 

"You fuck! You can't just do that! You gotta like, stretch me open and shit!"

James raised an eyebrow at that, eyeing Aleks as if he didn't believe him. 

"What? Like a girl?"

This causes an annoyed groan from the younger male. About a half hour later and the two bodies were working together, soft whimpers and moans coming from both boys. After that night, when James cleaned him up and held him close, Aleks knew it was love. 

They slowly began to try out new things. More positions, various locations, even a toy here or there. It seemed that if James did it to him, Aleks loved it. It didn't matter what. Which led him to his current situation...

Hands and knees on their shared bed, legs spread wide apart with James' strong hands spreading him open and putting his tight opening on display. Aleks felt the warm, wet tongue of his boyfriend teasing the opening. James knew this drove Aleks crazy in the best ways, would make the Russian be an absolute puddle. James teasingly pushed his tongue inside only to pull right back out as James heard a moan from the other. 

"Daddy, please..."

Oh, Aleks knew what that little name did to James. It turned him into someone completely different, something like an animal with the pale skinned boy. 

"Shhh... baby boy... Daddy hasn't even gotten started yet."


	2. We're just getting started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night continues...

"Shhh... baby boy... Daddy hasn't even gotten started yet."

Aleks bit down on his slightly chapped bottom lip with those words. An all too familiar feeling of anticipation was settling in his lower abdomen causing the young Russian to curl his toes. James knew exactly what he did to Aleks. He knew that with just a slight change in his tone Aleks would behave like the good boy he was. And if he didn't? In the beginning, Aleks had tested out that scenario a few times and he decided he didn't like being a bad boy. Bad boys mad Daddy mad and that meant after they were done, James wouldn't let Aleks curl up to him like the boy desperately needed. 

So Aleks stayed quiet, chewing on his bottom lip as he told himself to be good and to listen. The warm tongue working his opening so damn perfectly though was making it hard for Aleks to pay attention. Brown eyes fell shut as he concentrated on the soft tongue lapping against his tight opening, making the younger one squirm in his position. He knew to not push though, that would make Daddy mad and he would stop. When James finally pushed his tongue inside, Aleks gasped out and allowed his back to arch with pleasure. This caused James to grab each round cheek a little rougher and spread him apart just a little more. 

By the time James decided he had enough, Aleks had been a moaning mess on their shared bed. His slightly curves cock was throbbing with the need for attention. The tip was slick from pre cum and Aleks flushed at the thought of leaving a wet stain on their sheets. 

Aleks let out a soft whimper when he felt the bed shifting, meaning James had gotten up and left the younger one there. "Daddy?" He called out innocently, looking over his shoulder to find the dark haired man. His breath got caught in his throat as he saw James pulling out one of their toys, a thick vibrator James had bought a couple of months back. Aleks' body was trembling as James approached him, knowing full well what was about to happen. 

Waiting until James instructed him, Aleks quickly moved around on the bed, remaining on all fours but to where his head was near the bottom. "You know how this goes, baby boy. No cumming. If you do, I'm going to punish you and we both know how much I can't stand to see you cry.." Aleks nodded his head vigorously, looking up to James through his thick eyelashes. "Yes, Daddy. I won't cum this time. I promise!" The blond spoke enthusiastically, wanting to make the other proud of him. 

After pouring lube over the toy, James slowly pushed it inside of the younger one, watching as Aleks' face tried to mask the pleasure he was already feeling. Making sure the toy was nestled in Aleks as far as it could go, James turned it on a low setting before standing back in front of the other. As he opened up his jeans, James pulled out his length with a soft groan. By this point, he too was ready for some relief, to let his baby boy get to work. Aleks understood immediately and opened his mouth eagerly, taking his Daddy's thick cock in his mouth. 

Bobbing his head, Aleks moaned around the other. After a few minutes, he felt James turning the vibrator to a higher setting which caused Aleks to let out a soft squeal. James took the opportunity and slammed his cock back into Aleks' mouth, gripping the soft blonde hair on the back of his head. He looked down just as Aleks looked up, eyes and eyelashes wet from gagging on the other. If anything, James felt more encouraged and began to fuck the younger man's face, keeping ahold of Aleks' hair for leverage. 

Aleks moaned in delight as James took control like that. He kept his jaw open and his eyes wide, watching the dark haired man do as he desired. The toy was becoming too much though and Aleks' body was trembling as he fought the urge to cum. He couldn't let Daddy down, not like last time when he came and he was spanked until he was raw and sobbing. 

Gasping for air as James relented, Aleks fought to get any air that he could. "Daddy.. daddy please. I don't wanna cum yet, I swear!" He cried out, getting nervous when he could feel the tightening of his lower belly. "Daddy, I'm going to cum!" He was frantic at this point, his body on the verge of betraying him. James quickly took the toy out, giving Aleks a harsh slap on his round ass which causes a soft scream from the blond. 

"Are you ready for Daddy now? Only good boys can get their little asses fucked by Daddy. Do I have to find a good boy?"

While both knew James would never, that he would just leave the room and leave Aleks alone for a few hours, the thought was enough to terrify Aleks. Someone else touching James like that? Someone else being a good boy for his daddy? Not about to happen. Wide brown eyes filled with tears and Aleks left to James, long arms wrapping and clinging to him desperately. 

"I am good!" He defended hysterically. A mixture of thinking about James with someone else and having his orgasm be denied. "I'm so good. I didn't cum or anything! Daddy, daddy please. I'm your good boy.." 

James let out a low chuckle, pressing a tender kiss to the side of Aleks' head to calm him down. "Shhh... shhh. You are a good boy." James assured, gently laying Aleks back down on their bed, smiling as he looked over the pale skinned boy. James swore no one had ever looked at him the way Aleks did. 

"Let daddy take care of you.."


	3. Meant to be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's never been more sure of anything like he was that they were meant to be together.

Still slightly upset at James' threat of finding someone else, the younger boy was a little shaky as he looked to James with wide innocent eyes. His eyes held tears that threatened to fall at any moment. Even if he knew James was just kidding with him, Aleks did not like it one bit. Now while he was nervous of making the other mad, Aleks knew he had to speak up. His fingers were trembling and his eyes looked down, unable to meet daddy's eyes as Aleks felt like he was disobeying. "I don't like when you do that.." he whispered, so softly that James almost missed it. 

Raising an eyebrow, James reached his hand out to slip through Aleks' blond hair. "Don't like what, baby boy?" He frowned, seeing how upset Aleks had gotten all of a sudden. 

"When.. when you say you're going to f-find someone else. Even when I've been good!! I did, I did just what you said and it was really hard and you-you didn't care." Aleks admitted softly, still refusing to meet James' eyes as he confessed. This caused James to move around so he was standing in front of the pale skinned man, leaning down to cup Aleks' cheeks in his hands and gently force the other to look at him. "Oh baby. You know I would never, ever do that to you right?" He frowned as he leaned in to press a gentle kiss to Aleks' lips. "I love you so fucking much."

Aleks calmed down at that point, nodding his head a little. "I love you too." He said confidently, pressing his lips to James' while slipping his arms around his neck. James took this opportunity to gently push Aleks back to lay on the bed, crawling over his body to keep their lips pressed together. The moment Aleks parted his lips, James' tongue slipped inside to explore. As their tongues moved together, James allowed his hand to slip down and gently grip Aleks' hip. 

"You ready, baby?" The older man questioned softly, his voice thick with need for the other. With Aleks' nod, James reached for their bottle of lube to get himself ready. It only took a few short pumps before James motioned for Aleks to spread his legs for him which Aleks happily agreed to. Feeling the tip of James against his opening had Aleks whimpering, hands grasping onto the man's upper arms for something to cling to. His brown eyes squeezed shut as James completely entered him and Aleks' back arched up. 

James took his time with slow thrusts, allowing the younger one to stretch out slightly around him. The sounds that were escaping Aleks' lips were some of James' favorite and led him to quicken his pace. With one hand by Aleks' head to hold him up, James moved his other to get a tight grip on the other's hip. He made sure to avoid Aleks' cock for now, watching as his boy looked absolutely beautiful below him. With each thrust, Aleks would cling just a little tighter and moan just a little louder. If James could let a whimper escape, well he was in heaven. At least he thought he was until he heard the next words Aleks spoke. 

"Can... can I ride you, daddy? Please?" The blond gasped out, forcing his brown eyes open as he looked over James' face. Aleks swore he saw James' eyes grow darker once he heard the request and Aleks let out a soft protest when James slipped out of him. James moved so he was sitting next to Aleks, leaning back against the headboard. "Cmon, baby. Show daddy what you can do." 

Quickly, Aleks climbed into James' lap, his knees on ether side of the other man. He reached behind himself to hold the base of James' cock, giving a playful squeeze that earned him a low growl from James that went straight to his own cock. Lining himself up, Aleks slowly sat down and felt the older one fill him. His hands moved to rest on James' shoulders while James' hands went to his hips. The younger one started slow at first, moving up and down in James' lap, proud he could get the older one to moan like that. When he felt the little squeeze to his hips, Aleks began to let his hips move quicker and practically bounce in James' lap. "Daddy!" He cried out as James' cock pressed completely against his spot, Aleks seeing stars. 

When James' hand wrapped around Aleks' cock, the younger man moaned shamelessly. "Daddy... daddy I need to cum. Please, please!" James was so close himself, watching the gorgeous boy working him over so perfectly. "Go ahead, you can cum baby." James grunted, slamming his cock up into Aleks as he began to release dee inside the boy with Aleks trembling around him. 

When the two cleaned up, James threw on a pair of boxers and Aleks opted for a pair of James' sweatpants. If given the option, he'd always pick James' clothes over his own. As the pair laid in bed together, they were so wrapped up in one another you couldn't tell where one ended and the other began. James smiled as he felt Aleks press a tender kiss to his cheek, his own arms tightening around the other. "I love you" James softly told him. 

"I love you too." Aleks gently replied, kissing his cheek again befor laying his head down. "I've never loved anyone as much as I love you..."

This made James smile and just reinforced the idea that was playing in his mind. To be honest, he had been thinking about this long before they were together. 

"Wanna get married?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you!! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! First time posting in here. Let me know if you want to see this work continued :)


End file.
